Edward and Isabella
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Based in London, Edward's time. Isabella is forced to move to London to marry. Not just anyone: Jacob Black. She'd much rather die than marry Jacob. She meets and falls for Edward. this man's family isn't liked among people. And he's secretly a vampire.
1. Act I

**AN:**

**Hello. If you're not one of my long-term readers, my name is LupsandTnks and I love to write. This is just a story that came to me as I was reading Eclipse. Do not be worried, for there are no spoilers what-so-ever... EXCEPT for one, but it doesn't mean anything** **important. If you haven't read Eclipse, you wont even notice it. And, if you have, you would have to have a keen eye to notice it. So, I'm just going to shut up and let you read it now. **

**I hope it reminds you of your modern day love triangle, as well as your favorite Shakespearian tragedy. To all my new readers, I hope this story will motivate you to go read my other accomplished works, and to all my devoted fans, I hope this story doesn't dissapoint.**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ACT 1: SCENE 1.**

Isabella Swan sat on the edge of her seat, leaning slightly forward. She held one hand flat on the table, while the fingers of her other hand,at her neck, clenched tightly around the chain of her necklace. The table in front of her was covered with a thin layer of dust that seemed to dance with the glimmer of the candle- the only thing that disturbed the dust.

The stone walls around her caught the light and held her shadow captive. The room where she sat was empty of any other furniture, partly because there was no use -or even enough room- for anything else here. The walls were curved into a half moon shape; the only door at the end, facing Isabella. A single window, small but stained with edges of colour, was on her right, and she stared absent mindly at the full moon. There was no noise to be heard from outside, or vise-versa.

There was a light knock at the door and a creak as it opened. Isabella adjusted her eyes as they took in her mother. Isabella did not speak. Renee, Isabella's mother, came in and sat in the empty chair across from her. They stared at eachother for a moment, and then Renee sighed.

"You could of acted more warmly towards him." Renee smiled smugly.

"I was as _warm_ as I possibly could be, mother. It's a little hard when I don't even like the boy." Isabella smiled at that last part, dropping her hand from her neck and resting it in her lap.

"I could see that. We all could. It is still possible that the poor young man might come back. Don't give me that look Isabella. You are almost eighteen years old, well old enough to get married."

"Yes, but mother-"

"I know you would like to find _true love _or what nonsense somewhere, but dear.. there is no such thing." Renee let out a deep breath. " Look around you, Bella. Look at where we live. A mother and her teenage daughter living alone in this village. We have no income, and soon our savings will be lost. I would like to dream with you, but..." She glanced around. Renee looked as if she wanted to lean her arm on the table but thought better of it when she noticed the dust. Isabella lifted her hand off the table, leaving a perfect handprint free of dust. She looked at her palm and then wiped it on the hem of her dress.

"I'm being selfish aren't I?" Isabella whispered. Renee didn't answer. Isabella swept her hand to her hair and pulled the pin out, letting her long dark hair curtain her ashamed face. She kept her fingers tightly around the wooden pin. "Alright mother, I'll give this boy-"

"Micheal." Renee whispered.

"Micheal. I'll give.. him a chance." She let out a breath of frustration. "I'll try harder." Renee stood up.

"Excellent. I will contact the Newtons tonight and invite them for tea tomorrow." She walked around the table and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "It's for the best." She whispered before lightly walking to the door, closing it silently behind her.

Isabella took in a rush of air and tried to control herself. She looked out the window for another long moment before collapsing on the table and crying herself to sleep.

**ACT 1: SCENE 2.**

"It's nice to meet you again." Isabella murmered quietly as she rested her hand in Micheals. She tried to smile.

"Always pleased to see you." Micheal said shyly, smiling happily before kissing Isabella lightly on the hand. Isabella could not help but blush. She sighed when Micheal's smile grew more pronounced when he noticed the change in Isabella's facial colour.

"Good. Who would like some tea?" Renee said loudly from the centre of the living room. Isabella noticed that her mother was wearing her best dress. She let go of Micheals hand and walked towards the chesterfield **(couch in old Canada/England)** and lifted her skirt, sitting down as politly as possible. Inside, she was screaming for her sanity to stay in tact.

"Micheal darling, wont you tell Isabella about your fabulous cricket game this weekend..." Micheal's mom asked her son before taking a sip of tea. _Oh, no..._ Micheal turned to Isabella with a hopeful smile and began to talk. Isabella tried to pay attention at first, nodding at all the right moments. But, after a few moments of his timid voice, Isabella started thinking about her bed upstairs and her nice warm sheets, and how nice it would be to wake up with a man beside her in the morning. Her mind altered and she could see a large bed - much more inviting than her own- and she was there, wrapped in the strong arms of a tall muscular man. She could almost see his face and she noticed that she was naked there. Her blood came rushing to two ends of her body and she sighed.

"Bella? I think she's asleep."

"Isabella Swan!" Renee's voice struck into Isabella's mind causing her to jump in surprise. She opened her eyes and noticed she was on the floor. Embaressed, she quickly stood up and looked around. Her mother was completly angry, her eyes almost slits. Isabella grimaced and looked to Micheal. He had a hurt look on his face, but it quickly shifted to defeat. He turned to his mother and tried to smile.

"Mother, I'd like to leave now." He whispered, bowing towards Renee and then to Isabella, he turned around and left without waiting for his mother. Isabella looked at Mrs. Newton.

"I didn't really mean to fall asleep. I just don't like cricket." Isabella whispered. Mrs.Newton smiled kindly.

"He really does like you, Isabella. He'll come around." She looked towards Renee. "I'll see you at church on Sunday."

When the Newtons had left, Renee turned to her daughter.

"Never have I been more ashamed to have you as a daughter."

"Mother, I--"

"No. Listen to me. You are taking your life for granted. I've made up my mind."

"Mom. Please.."

"Isabella, it's time for me to stop suggesting marriage to you. Obviously you do not have any interest in the boys in this village." She let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"It's alright. But, you are going to get married. I recieved a message from your father in London. He suggested that maybe... maybe you would go stay with him."

"Really! Oh, mother that would be amazing. There are so many men in the city, I would not ---"

"No, Bella. You will be going there, but you know your father. He's got a reputation in the city, and isn't likely to let you choose. Actually, he has already found the perfect young man for you."

"What?"

"Yes, this boy's got money, Bella. His family is very close to your father's. You might remember him: Jacob. Jacob Black." Isabella didn't answer. She couldn't hide her face of the disgust that crept into her thoughts. She cried out and fell to the stone floor and wept.


	2. Act II

**A.N. **** Seriously, I expected this fic to go down the drain, but I am so excited that some of you like it. I excited to see all the new readers adding my story to their alert list... Thanks a bunch. I am also completely extatic to see all the familiar pennames! You guys, I love your reviews, keep them coming! Your support is what keeps me going. Thanks to the following for sticking with me, and taking the time to read this fic: Isabella Heart, edwardslove4ever****, xXjust the girl next doorXx, The REAL Alice Cullen, VampireAlex, Smileon, and Princess Of The Rogues. And I hope I get to know the rest of you.**

**ACT II, SCENE I**

"Hello? Edward? Do you think you can pay attention for a second, or is that completly out of your mind span?"

Edward looked up into his sisters eyes. Putting his quill down gently.

"Hello? Alice?" He said mockingly, "Do you think you can leave me alone for once? Oh wait, that is out of your mind span." He smiled. Alice just smiled back and glared at him.Edward let out a breath. "Alright, what was it you were saying? I promise to pay attention."Alice clicked here tongue, shaking her head impatiently.

"Look here," She pointed to the paper in front of her.

"Interesting." Edward said, glancing at the paper and then looking down at his own work. He started to pick up his quill again.

"Ofcoarse it's interesting. It's the party to kill all parties. It has got to be the party of the century!"

"We would know." Rosalie added, walking into the room and sitting beside Alice. " I know I'm going."

"Me too. I'm trying to get Edward to come. Wont you join us, Edward?" Edward looked up into Alice's eyes. _You can only imagine all the beautiful women that will be attending,_ Alice added with her mind. Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm not going. It's a waste of time." Edward answered, looking back down at his work. He had to chance to scratch out one word before Rosalie cut in.

"Edward. We have the time to waste. We're immortal remember? Besides, your starting to dissappear from the lack of fresh air."

"Exactly, your starting to look a bit transparent. Ah, come on Edward, everyone's going. Even Carlise and Esme..." Alice chimed. Edward knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll make an appearance."

"Fantastic!" Both Alice and Rosalie cheered.

**ACT II, SCENE II**

"Isabella." Charlie took his daughters face in both hands, kissing her on the forehead before letting go. Isabella smiled carefully. She turned around and looked at the butler holding her bags, she looked at her father again.

"So, where's my room?" She grinned when her father laughed.

"I'll show you personally," He said, taking her elbow and leading her up the stairs. "Well, what do you think?" Charlie asked again when he opened her bedroom door. Isabella gasped.

"Oh, Dad." Bella smiled. She looked at the huge canopy bed and the luxurius wall hangings. She ran forward and swung open the french doors leading to the balcony. The side walls were covered in creeping ivy, and she smiled at the wooden bench carved into the side of the rails. She turned around to look at her father. "I like it."

"Well, I'll let you two get aquainted." He smiled and closed the door behind him. The second he door shut she slammed the door closed and threw herself onto the bed.

"I hate it. I hate it. I hate it." She cried into her stiff pillows.

**ACT II, SCENE III**

Isabella sat at the dining table across from her father. They both ate in silence. Bella tried not to look at him, for she wondered when he was going to bring up the topic of marriage. She didn't have to wonder for much longer. Charlie's fork clanged when he dropped it on his plate.

"Tomorrow night is the Smither's Ball."

"Huh."

"Well, I thought that would be the perfect moment to introduce you to Jacob. You two haven't seen eachother in years, it will be a bit tough for you to get to know eachother again."

"Huh."

"So, he will pick us both up at five..."

" I thought the ball didn't start until eight?"

"Yes, well, the Smithers' have invited a select few for a formal dinner."

"Oh."

"I had my maid pick out a nice dress for you, I hope you like it."

Isabella liked the dress, she loved the dress. She just didn't like the prospect of being forced into a relationship.

**ACT II, SCENE IV**

"So how are you enjoying London so far?" William Black, Jacob's father,asked from across the dining table the next night. Bella looked up.

"It's a beautiful city." She answered, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"It is, with many beautiful people, which are arriving every day." He answered. Bella just smiled. Bella looked up at Jacob. He was watching her intently, she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Lust? There was a knock at the door. Jacob looked down at his plate. His upper lip curled up for a fraction of a second before his face relaxed.

"I wonder who that could be.." John Smithers smiled to the table before rising to fetch the door. Out of no where, butlers came and took their plates away.

"Why don't you go get changed, Bella?" Charlie said. "The event is about to start."

**ACT II, SCENE V**

Bella smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. The dress was long and cream coloured. Her corset was tight, but for some reason it made her feel better, like it was holding her in one peice. She was so nervous about going downstairs, her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Isabella knew that downstairs, hundreds of people were waiting to see her for the first time: the mysterious daughter of Charles Swan. Bella took a deep breath and started to descend the staircase.

As she came close to the ground level, everyones talking turned into gentle whispers as they watched Bella come closer. She almost tripped when she hit the bottom step, but steadied herself just in time. Jacob was there waiting for her and she couldn't refuse to put her arm through his; unwillingly letting the entire crowd know that she was taken. Bella was afraid to look into their faces, but couldn't help herself. Her eyes landed as if they were pulled to a certain person in the crowd. He was standing off to the side, but she recognized him at once. He was the man from her day dream back home. He was watching her with a confused look on his face.

Bella turned her head to look at her father.

"I see the Cullens were invited." Charlie said with a look of disgust.

_The Cullens..._


	3. Dear Diary

**A/N. **

**Five days and I'll be sitting in the first class of my first day of school. Oo. I can't wait. This summer went by so slow, and I think I'm having withdrawls from not learning. I've got three classes first semester: English,Law, and Philosophy. I CANT WAIT!!! did I say that already?**

**LupsandTnks**

_Dear Diary._

_Today was a very interesting day. I wouldn't say it was completely horrid. Well, the end of it wasn't. I'm just going to skip the entire dinner, because it was a disaster. My father kept nudging me to talk to Jacob Black, but I didn't want to. I don't like him! I don't understand why my father is so keen to have me marry that awful man._

_I was forced to let the entire hall know that I was taken, the moment I entered. The one time when I could start something without being known, and I was thrown into Jacob's arms like a rag doll. I could see all of their faces, and I knew they had already judged me.It was one pair of eyes that caught me almost immediatly._

The Cullens._ My father doesn't seem to like this family, he was in a complete mess when he saw them there. I don't know how he could hate these people, they have got to be the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Beside's their beauty, the only other thing they had in common was their skin. It was so pale, I could say it was white. But one man was the most beautiful if all, atleast that's what my heart told me. But he looked at me as if I was some sort of insect, and he inspected me with curious eyes. I had looked at my father for only a fraction of a second, and that was all it needed. When I had turned around again, the angel had turned and was talking to a short fairy-like girl to his right. _

_Jacob had asked me to dance, but I quickly declined. He started nagging at me saying:_

_"What is the point of a ball, if you do not dance?" I didn't even answer his rude question, I just took my arm out of his and headed to the tables along the side of the hall. I knew already that he had followed. I didn't need to look up and see him take the seat next to mine, turn, and then start talking about what he and his friends were supposed to be doing, instead of coming to the ball. I couldn't lean back and fall asleep, because apparantly that was bad manners, so I had to endure the hideous details of his other life. Between you and I, diary, I ignored him._

_When Jacob had finally finished talking, I had already finished my glass of champagne. I looked at it tiredly._

_"I'll get you another one." Jacob said quickly, giving me a look of boredom, before taking my glass and leaving the table. I knew he would be taking a while. It was only a couple of minutes alone, and I was already being interupted._

_"Pardon me, miss?" A quiet female voice had asked from behind me. I turned in my seat to see the same short fairy girl from before. Her face was small, but full of energy. I smiled at her._

_"Yes?" She quicky took a seat beside me._

_"You see my brother, he is very shy." She grinned at me and then continued. " He has been watching you all night."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yes." Her voice was higher._

_"Well, I was just wondering. HE was just wondering if you wanted to dance? We know he really wants to."_

_"Oh, well, I'm not good. I don't know how, and I'm terribly clumsy.." I tried to be as convincing as I could._

_"That's good. You don't have to know how to dance if you have a partner like Edward. He's been dancing for many years. You'll look like a swan with him." She turned her head slightly to the crowd and giggled at something I didn't pick up. She turned to me quickly. "Well?"_

_"Which one, exactly, is the brother in mention?"_

_"The one you were looking at when you first came in." Her eyes were wicked. _

_"Alright."_

_"Good." She stood up and took my hand and almost dragged me through the crowd. "My name is Alice by the way." I had to almost jog to keep up. We went through the entire crowd, to the opposite wall, where the entire Cullen family were seated. When I first saw them, I almost fainted. All of the people around us, were almost magnetically pushed away from this family. The men shot curious glances at the women, and the women gave the same to the men, but neither approached their table. Alice's face was triumphant when she stepped up to the angel named Edward. He looked up at her for only a couple seconds._

_"Alice..." He murmered._

_"Edward.."She sung back. My cheeks must of been cherry red by that point. I slid my hand out of hers and took a step back._

_"I'm sorry." I murmered, and began to turn around. I headed through the crowd. For some reason I had tears of rejection pooling up behind my eyes. I felt something on my arm. I jumped and turned around quickly. He was there; Edward. My breath caught in my throat. He was the most beautiful things my eyes had ever seen. _

_"Would you like to dance?" His voice was just as wonderful as his looks. _

_"I-I- I'd like to." So, he took my hand and my waist, and we danced. Yes, we danced. I didn't even pay attention to what my feet were doing, but I knew I was flying. Our eyes held eachother captive, and our every move melted together. When the song ended, I couldn't let go of him. So I leaned into his body, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. His skin was so cold against mine. His hand on my bare back sent shivers throughout my body. I could of fallen asleep in his arms, but we were interupted by none other than Jacob Black._

_"Excuse me, but I believe that is my fiance you are fondling with." Jacob's voice was raw in my ear. Edward let go of me immediatly, but his touch still lingered on my skin._

_"Quite sorry, but I believe it is not against the law to ask an unaccompanied woman to dance."_

_"Well, she's accompanied now, so you can leave." He passed me my drink. I looked up into Edward's eyes and he smiled._

_"Goodnight, Bella." He murmered, kissing the back of my hand gently. I stammered for a second. How did he know that I prefered to be called Bella. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he had already turned around and was walking away. Jacob let out a rush of air._

_"I though you said you didn't want to dance?" He said, annoyed. I didn't answer his question. I passed him and headed towards my father._

_"I'd like to go home now."_

_So now here I sit, alone in my lonely bedroom. The night sky outside through the glass doors is clear and pleasant. I must go to sleep now, for I am going wedding shopping in the morning._

_I think I realized tonight, Diary. After only exchanging a few words with him, I think I am madly in love with Edward Cullen._

_Bella._


	4. Act III

I tried to type a chapter as fast as I could in the hour I have at the library. Yep. And I also found a whole bunch of kids that I went to school with before I moved across country, on facebook, which took up some time. :P

ACT III

Edward sat completely still on the hard wood floor. His hands lay limp in his lap; his eyes gently closed. He could see her face vividly in his mind. The way she blushed when he tightened his hold on her waist, or the way her hair smelt when she turned her head.The way he couldn't read her mind, and yet he could read the mind of every other human being he had ever come across. But the biggest thing of all was her blood. It was so strong. He had smelt nothing like it before in his entire time on earth, which was a while because he is a vampire.

He wanted her. Her blood. The smallest taste would be enough, but it took him all the power he had not to jump on her,grip her between his thighs, and dig his teeth into her thin ivory neck. That was why, when Alice sprung up on him with _her _at her side, he tried to resist. It was the look of rejection that crossed through those beautiful brown eyes that sent his legs and heart after her. When she turned around, it was the look of surprise and arousal that gained his voice to ask that one question. He wanted to splurt out every question that came to mind, particularily ' Will you marry me?', but of coarse, with his strong hold on his emotions, he held that question back. Edward knew now that he could never harm Isabella - oh, what a beautiful name- any more than he could hurt Alice, and he's had his share of wanting to wring her neck,too. No, he wouldn't want to take that smile, the look of longing out of Isabella's eyes because...

"I Love Her."

"Who do you love?" Esme's voice, quiet and assured, said from behind him. Edward opened his eyes and shifted his head, watching her as she came around him and sat on the floor in front of him. She looked at Edward with patient eyes. Edward let out a slow, unneeded breath.

"Isabella". Edward tried to sound as unemotional as possible, but nothing ever got past Esme's prying eyes. She smiled.

"I guessed as much. She is very pretty." She raised her eyebrows slightly. Edward nodded.

"I don't know whether I should thank Alice for dragging me with her, or if I should hate her for doing this to me."

"Obviously you're going to love me, because frankly dear brother, you love me, and now that you love her, the time has come." Alice wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, kissed his cheek playfully and then sat down next to Esme.

"The time for what?" Edward asked, already knowing that he was going to get one of her mind games. She smiled charmingly.

"I see all." was all she said. " I would wait another hour if I were you, to make sure her father is completely asleep."

"Jasper! Get your lover out of here before I do!" Edward roared jokingly through the house. All he got back was a thunder of laughter. Edward looked back at Alice, she shrugged her shoulders and stood up gracefully, in one fluid motion. Edward and Esme were alone again.

"Are you going to go see Isabella then, tonight." She asked after a moment.

" I already knew I was before Alice even came through that door." Edward said, he couldn't help but smile.

"Have fun, but be careful, love." Edward needn't have to be told that, he already knew. "Carlisle and I will be out hunting at the usual spot", she stood up,"in case you need us."

ACT III SCENE II

Isabella sat almost motionless, but for the movement of her hand as she brushed through her long brown hair. She gave up after a moment, stood up, and leaned into her pillows as if they were a home she hadn't seen in ages. This house still felt odd to her, but she was beginning to feel safe. She didn't have dresses like these back at her mothers house. She missed her mother dearly, and knew she would see her as soon as the wedding announcement was made.

"Ugh".

There was a tap at her window and she sat up quickly. There it was again. A scratch, a knife? _Burglar, _was her first thought. She thought of running to get her father, but he was no use. Silently, Isabella slid her feet off her bed and tip-toed to the window. She could see nothing but the cool night air as it swayed the branches serenly through the air. It was just the wind, she sighed, relieved. She placed her hand flat against the glass and watched as it glazed up with a light layer of frost, as she breathed against the glass. Without thinking about being rash, she opened the window wide, and breathed in as much air as possible, smiling as her senses picked up everything, leaning out the window as if waiting for the wind to pick her up and fly her away.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Her heart picked up rapidly and she looked down, trying to regain her balance. She drew herself back into the room and brought her hand to her throat, resting it on her locket. It was him,_ Edward._ She felt so embarrassed, so violated, and yet she had the urge to look back out the window at his beautiful body, his arms wide open as he looked up at her, just to see if he was still there. She crept back to the window and glanced back out. He was still there. Her nerves got the better of her.

"What are you doing here?" She half called, half whispered.

"I have come for my lady love, I hear she resides here." His voice was rough.

"You must have the wrong house, for the only lady who lives here, is I." Unless he was talking about the maids, he could've been talking about the maids.

"Then I have come to the right place. The only love I have is for the lady of the moon, and she is you." His voice wavered as it sung itself into Isabella's ears.She couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"Tell me, do you use those lines for every woman you dote upon?"

"If I had used those lines on anyone else, they would of been lies, my darling. It is you I have been waiting for." Edward shifted his feet. "You wouldn't want a poor lad as myself to freeze out here in the cold?"

"No, of coarse not. You can go home." She smiled wickedly.

"Ah, but I'd rather dance with you again, my love. To hold you in my arms as I did this night, and this time I want to feel your heart leap as my fingers explore the parts of you I felt through lace before.." Isabella couldn't believe that he was saying something so pervocative.

"How do I answer such a statement?" She called down, after a moment to calm her heart down as much as possible.

"I will tell you this. When you leave the window, if you close it, I will leave. But you will know I will come bak tomorrow. If you leave the window open, I will come up. Alright?" Edward hoped that his charm wasn't pushing her away. Isabella didn't answer. She vanished from the window. Edward could still see her fingers gripping the window sill. After a long moment they vanished, and the window was left open.

Isabell couldn't believe she was doing this. What would her father do? What would her mother say? What about Jacob? Edward's face appeared in the window and within a heartbat he had crossed the room and taken her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as Edward's mouth came down on hers.

Take that Jacob Black.

so?


	5. Act IV

Act IV Scene 1.

Bella lay on her back, her arms resting on the pillows above her head. Her hair is fanned out above her as well. Her eyes are closed as she takes in the heat of the sun that has found its way through the curtain and is now tickling her face. Her smile is genuine. After a moment she turns her head and opens her eyes. What she sees is more beautiful than what she has just felt.

"You glitter in the sun." She whispers, moving her hands down around her waist and pulling the sheets up a bit more.

"And your eyes glitter in the moonlight." Edward smiles back. He lays on his side, one arm under his head and the other hand is placed on Isabella's stomach. She curls her fingers with his.

"This night was..." She begins.

"Memorizing." Edward finishes for her. Edward curls up closer to her and she adjusts her body so she can rest her cheek on his shoulder. Isabella kisses his chin and he instinctivly lowers his lips to hers. They lie there for a moment like this. It's not long before Edward tenses.

'What?" Isabella asks, lifting her head and looking down at him. Edward closes both his arms around her waist and pulls her on top of him. She smiles at the sudden chill that goes through her, from his cold skin as well as the feeling of being in his arms. She leans down and places her forehead on his chest, breathing deeply.

"Someone's coming." Edward whispers. He slides his hand along her bare back and rests it between her shoulders. " I've got to go."

"No." Isabella says suddenly, sitting up quickly. Edward drops his hands. "Please, don't go." Edward drops his gaze from her eyes, skimming them over her body. She notices and pulls the sheet up from where it lay beside them. Edward sits up, still crading Isabella in his lap.

'Do you expect me to hide?" He asks, lifting one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Yes."

Edward squeezes her hips and slides her off of him. He leans down, grabs his clothes and heads for the dressing room door. Isabella turns and watches him as he goes. He turns around before closing the door behind him and smiles, his teeth gleeming in the slight darkness. She gestures her hand, blowing him a kiss. The door to the dressing room closes as her bedroom door opens. Isabella has just enough time to grab the duvet from the floor and crawl under it before the maid comes in, closely followed by her father.

The maid headed directly for the window, thrusting the curtains open in one fluid motion. Isabella threw her arms over her eyes.

"It's much to late for you to still be in bed." Charlie Swan said from where he stood in front of her bed. Isabella only moans. She makes sure her eyes are adjusted to the light before she looks again. The maid has steadied herself by cleaning up; she pretends not to overhear the conversation. "Did I not tell you last night that you were to go into the city today to get fitted for your dress?" Isabella doesn't answer. "Isabella?" his voice rises.

"It might have come up at one point." Isabella says lightly.

"Well get up and get dressed." He says quickly. "Jacob is waiting downstairs." This statement gets Isabella to sit up quickly.

"What!?" she cries.

"Yes." Charlie smiles. He arrived over an hour ago. I expected you to be ready..." Charlie seems to notice Isabella's appearance. "Please tell me you're wearing a nightdress." He says quickly.

"I.. Uh. Was warm during the night." Was the quickest thing she could say. Charlie raises his eyebrows at her. He's about to say something, until the scream comes. Isabella jumps. The scream came from the dressing room that the maid had likely just walked into. Isabella groans. Charlie gives her a look as if he knows.

"So help me God, Isabella." He turns around and bursts into the dressing room. Isabella takes that moment to wrap a house coat around her and she reluctantly follows her father. She lets out a breath of relief. The maid was on the ground and her father was pulling him up. "What was the meaning of that deathly scream?" Charlie, angry, asked.

"I tripped, sir. I'm sorry." The maid, whose face is as red as Isabella's sheets, curtseys and then leave the room. Charlie turns around and glares at his daughter. He doesn't bring up what he thought was happening in the room.

"Get dressed. Now." He says and then leaves her there. Isabella searched her dressing room but Edward wasn't there. How did he get out? There are not windows or other doors. She sees something gleam from under one of her wardrobes. She reaches down and picks it up. It's a locket, really old by the look of it. She pops it open, and inside is a note.

_Tonight, my love, my darling._

_E_

She kisses the cold metal, puts it around her neck, and begins to get dressed.

-----

stay tuned for Scene II. You wont want to miss it. believe me.


	6. Act IV scen II

**ACT IV SCENE II**

Isabella sat properly on the little wodden stool in the changing room of the bridal boutique. Her dress was scrunched up beneath her, and her corset was tighter than ever. She kept a hand to her breast and let her chest rise and fall. She stood up slowly and looked at herself in the long mirror against the far wall. This wasn't her. She looked like a spoiled rich girl instead of who she really was.

This wedding dress, that the other women had just thrown her into, was not what she pictured walking down the aisle in. The man that they were forcing her to marry was not who she had pictured spending the rest of her life with. Her locket glittered on her neck and she couldn't help but smile. This was wrong.

_"_Madam?" A small voice spoke from behind her. Isabella turned to see her maid watching from the curtains. Her maid smiled, little crows feet showing her age in her eyes, and curtsied once before speaking. "You look marvelous, Miss." Isabella smiled.

"Thank you." Isabella said.

"There's someone here to speak to you." Her maid said silently.

"I'll be out in a moment."

Isabella took her time taking off her wedding dress, but not because she wanted to have it on. No. She felt tired all of a sudden and could do nothing but move slowly. When she had finally brought herself into the main body of the shop, she felt like turning around and running all the way to Scotland. This was going to be a very long day. Of coarse she didn't run. She forced a smile on her face and walked up to Jacob Black.

"Well, hello." Isabella said lightly.

"Good morrow, Isabella." Jacob answered back. Isabella tilted her chin in acknowledgment.

"May I ask the reason for your appearance.. at such a blunt moment.?"

"I... heard you were here. And I haven't really had to chance to talk to you in person.. alone. And I felt that this was going to be my only chance."

"Really...?" Isabella looked at him, he smiled. "And what did you plan on doing after you caught me here?" Isabella's eyes grew dark.

"Well. I planned on getting you out of the way of your maid there." He nudged his head towards her.

"Ah. But you see the problem. I'd rather not be seperated from my lady." Bella lifted her eyebrows and began to turn around. Jacob reached out and took her elbow. She fliched at the touch of his warm fingers on her. Jacob's voice was a whisper.

"What could I offer you to change your mind?" By the look on Isabella's face at that, he knew he had struck something. Good or bad he didn't know. Isabella had turned her head towards him and finally took him in. He was handsome for sure, not as good looking as Edward, but who could beat him? Jacob had black hair, cut just below the ears, and big brown eyes. It even amazed her that she had to look up to see his face.

"What are you offering?"

"A vision of what London really is, and what can become." Jacob grinned. Isabella couldn't say no. She had no reason to.


	7. Act IV scene III

Act IV Scene III

"Did you have a suitable time with my father this morn?" Isabella asked Jacob Black as they rounded a corner farther away from the bridal boutique. Isabella couldn't make herself look up at this man, so she devoted her eyes to the flowers on the path next to her.

" It was... respectable." He said, an edge to his voice. Isabella looked up at him and saw him laugh. She smiled back. She let her gaze hold his for a moment before she blushed and turned her head.

"What are we going to do then?" Isabella asked after a moment.

"I'd like to show you something, actually." His mouth turned up into a half grin.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Isabella answered. They walked together, Jacobs pace slightly larger than Isabellas. After a couple of moments, a warm hand slid into hers. Her pulse jumped at the heat, but he didn't let go. Instead he squeezed harder.

They walked down to the beach. Hundreds of merchants had stands set up in unorganized patterns on the sand. Colours from many different orgins hung over people's heads to keep them out of the sun. People called out in english and french, trying to get anyone to but their products. Isabella slid her fingers along a wooden dragon, a silk shawl, a beaded rosary. Everything was new to her, a new experience. She couldn't help but smile and wound her arm with Jacob's.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Isabella asked.

"No." Jacob answered automatically. As if on cue, Jacob turned sharply to the left, almost dragging her with him. She kept her pace with his. His feet moved faster. "We're going to be late." He whispered, turning another corner. Before long they had left the stands behind and were making their way towards the water. Isabella could see a group of people at the waters edge, but she did not feel scared with Jacob with her. The feeling made her think of Edward, and her mind caught up with her. Before they met with the group of people, she let her arm fall free from Jacob's. Jacob greeted his friends, Isabella guessed, enthusiastically. The pounded eachother on the backs and spoke loudly. Isabella didn't catch a word they said.

"Isabella?" Jacobs voice whispered in her ear. She turned at his breath. "These are my friends; my family." He said louder. He nodded to each person in turn. "Samuel." Isabella smiled at him. " His fiance Emily, Quil, Embry, and this is Seth." He nodded towards the one who looked the youngest.

"Hello." Isabella said timidly.

"This is Isabella, my fiance." He said the last word with pride, but Isabella frowned. She looked up in time to see Samuel and she knew he had noticed. Jacob put his hand on the small of Isabella's back and she felt suddenly uncomfortable. But, she knew that she would stay with Jacob as long as he asked her to, and it scared her. It's not like he was a bad man or anything. Edward was a vampire and that didn't make him bad.

Isabella stayed with Jacob for hours. Eventually she lightened up a bit to actually begin to like Jacob's friends, especially Emily. But, when she saw how Samuel looked at her, it made Isabella think of Edward, and she couldn't wait to get home. She knew he'd be waiting there for her. When she closed her eyes she could see his face.


	8. Dear Diary Part 1

**DEAR DIARY**

_It is the early hours of the morning, and I have yet to sleep. I do not believe I have ever gone this long without slumber. I am not tired. I am much to excited. This night has been a dream, a haze of feelings and events I can not even believe occurred, but they have. I have proof._

_When I arrived home this night I was not surprised to see my father waiting for me in the entrance. His arms were crossed; I could not see his face due to the already set sun. I knew he was angry. A maid stood behind him, holding a message. I ducked my head._

_"Hello Father." I said. He did not say anything; I knew he was staring at me. _

_"Explain, please." He whispered, trying to control his anger. I lifted my head and looked in his direction._

_"I was with Jacob Black; he took me to meet his family, his friends." My confidence grew as I spoke. "If I knew that I was awaiting a trial at home I would have never left my bed this morning." I only wished that I didn't. The thought of my bed made me think about who had been in it last night. My dream had come true. If my father only knew what exactly I had done last night, he would lock me for eternity in my room. My father lowered his arms._

_"You have a reputation to hold, you know." Charlie said._

_"Yes I know, but what I did not know is that I was not allowed to spend time with my betrothed." I grimaced at the word. My father did not answer my statement._

_"You missed dinner." He turned to my maid. "Cook her up something to eat." He spoke next to me. "I would rather if you did not make this a regular thing."_

_"Of coarse not." _

_My father left then, to his chambers. I stood there for a moment and then headed to the stairs._

_"What would you like me to cook for you, miss?" My maid asked, stopping me from going any further._

_"I'm not that hungry. I already ate." I looked up the stairs. "I think I'm going to retire now, I didn't get that much sleep last night." My maid nodded, and I turned around._

_"Who would with __**him**__ in there with you...?" She mumbled. I turned around._

_"Excuse me?" Obviously I was not meant to hear her, because she blushed. She curtsied to the floor._

_"Begging your pardon, miss. It is not my place." I watched her intently._

_"You believe I was not alone in my room last night." I opened my mouth in realization. "You didn't trip this morning did you?" I asked. My maid looked up, her face flushed. _

_"No, miss." She whispered.__ I bit the inside of my cheek and watched her. _

_"If you tell anyone – my father… I…" I whispered._

_"No, miss, never." _

_"Good. Good night." I said and headed the rest of the way up the stairs. I all but rushed into my room, closing the door silently behind me. His arms wound around my waist and I leaned into him, taking his scent. _

_"Hello, my Bella." Edward's voice was seductive. We didn't say anything for a long while. "Your maid's got quite a scream in her." He laughed._

_"I'm hoping that's all you found quite about her…" I pressed my nose into a crease in his blouse. _

_"Isabella…" He moaned. "My love is only for you. No one compares." I looked up into his face. I believed him. __"As for this Jacob Black fellow, I would understand if you found him more attractive than I." I made a disgusted look. He smiled and put his lips to mine. "Just checking, love." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Do you love him?" He whispered._

_"No." I answered immediately. _

_"Then why did you agree to marry him?"_

_"I had nothing to agree too, everything was etched in stone. I had no choice." The thought of what my father did made me sigh, it still does. Diary, I know he had good intention at heart. But, I am not meant for Jacob Black. Though he is a good man, he is not good for me. _

_"You still have a choice, my Bella." _

_"No, I do not believe that."__ I whispered.__ Edward looked at me intently, sliding his arms to my waist, he followed them. He pressed his cheek to my stomach. _

_"I hate corsets; a nasty invention. They ruin a woman's figure. Although I do love the temptation they make and the tease they have trying to untie them."__ His eyes __glimmered;__ his fingers toyed with the strings of my corset._

_"How many other…?" I whispered._

_"None but you." He answered matter of __factly_

_"Has no one else caught your eye?" I found this hard to believe._

_"No one has captured my attention like you have; no one smells both as heavenly and devilishly at the same time."_

_"I smell devilishly?" I asked, offended._

_"Your scent, love, is stronger to me than any other I have met. I want to devour you and drink every drop of your blood." He caught my sharp intake of breath. "But I would not. That is what makes you devilishly—every minute I spend with you is hell." He took in another long breath. "Ah, but I think I can live in this hell. Agony and pleasure both at the same time; a perfect recipe to keep me wanting you for eternity." __I didn't smile, but I had no reason to frown. He had said he wanted me for an eternity._

_"You could talk them out of it." I whispered. "I will tell them I have found someone else." I looked down into his burning eyes. _

_"Your father will say no." I believed him. "His is too attuned to your Jacob."_

_"He's not mine –"_

_"I know." He smiled. "You belong to me. I claimed you... More than once." I blushed. Edward pulled me down into his lap. _

_"Take me away." I took in a deep breath, "make me like you." He closed his eyes and put his forehead to mine._

_"You would want to end your life—to be with me?" _

_"Yes." I breathed._

_"You would let go of your lifestyle, everything you have—to be with me?"_

_"Yes." I sighed as he placed his lips to my neck. I curled my fingers in his hair. I could feel his teeth on my skin._

_"Out of the question." He stated, taking his mouth away. Anger rose in me._

_"So, what are you going to do? Just leave me? You've ruined me Edward. I could not be with anyone else. We have sinned and you're just going to leave?" _

_"You think I have ruined you?" I could see the hurt in his eyes. I could never see him like that, I hurt all over. I calmed my voice._

_"You have given me a gift, Edward. Pleasure beyond anything I have ever felt. I love you. But, if you leave… I will have no one. I would be out casted if anyone found out." My voice cracked._

_"You care about what others think. I'm not going anywhere, love." His voice was warm and liquid and he kissed me deeply. When he pulled away to let me breath, he saw me crying. He wiped away the betraying tears with his thumbs. _

_"If you don't want me like you, how can I believe that you will not leave?" I whispered. _

_"I do not want you to be like me. Not because I do not love you. Because I do not have a soul, Bella. I am so fond of yours; I do not want you to loose it all because of me."_

_"That's my decision to make." I whispered into his hand._

_"Mine, too." He breathed._

_"You will change your mind." I knew it then and I know it now. __ He didn't answer me, but he looked in my eyes. Our noses touched._

_"Marry me first…" He whispered._

_"What?"_

_"It's my only condition."_

_"I thought you said my father—"_

_"Doesn't have to know." Edward finished. I took in a short breath, and realized he was serious. He saw doubt in my eyes, and his clouded over._

_"Alright." I said. He looked at me, and smiled._

_"Truly?" _

_"Yes." I must have said something extremely good. His mouth broke out in a huge grin. I could see his teeth gleaming in the moonlight from outside. He tightened his hold on me, and I giggled as he kissed me all over. My face, my neck, my chest. I was blushing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was beautiful- oval with diamonds. It matched the locket I had found this morning—the one I had switched with my previous necklace. No one had noticed. Edward slid Jacob's ring off my hand and replaced it with his own. He kissed each of my fingers. I was scared, but for the right reasons. I was marrying the right person this time._

_Edward picked me up and set me on my feet. He kissed my lips one more time, and then began to lead me to the window._

_"Where are we going?" I wondered._

_"It's only tradition that my betrothed meet my family." He laughed._

_"I have."_

_"Not officially." I hesitated for a moment, and he stopped and looked down at me. "I'll protect you." I laughed at that._

_"I'm not afraid of them biting me. I'm afraid of them hating me." He smiled._

_"I can read their minds, love. They don't hate you." This is where he hesitated._

_"What is it?" _

_"Nothing. She'll learn to love you." He said. He broke out in a grin, picked me up and leaped out the window. I was about to meet a pack of vampire; I wasn't nervous at all._


	9. Dear Diary Part 2

Dear Diary Part 2

_Edward took me to his home. His family welcomed me heartedly. _

"_Isabella!" Alice, Edward's sister, grinned when she saw me. She danced towards me, giving me a hug and kissing me on each cheek. I could feel a blush fill my cheeks and she giggled. "Let me introduce you to our family!" She turned around. I looked up at Edwards face. His beautiful eyes looked down at me and I knew he was proud of his family. He squeezed my waist. "This is our mother, Esme." Alice beckoned. Esme came forward and squeezed my arm._

"_Pleasure, Isabella." She smiled. I nodded and smiled back. I looked at the man beside her._

"_Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He grinned at me. His blond hair hiding the sides of his eyes. _

"_Yes. But you can call me Carlisle." He grasped my hands. His hand was cold. Like Edwards._

"_And this is my Jasper." Alice said from beside me. I had not noticed that she was there. She looked at the staircase that went to the upper-levels of their town house. A man about the same age as Edward stood at the bottom. He smiled._

"_Hello Isabella." He said. He made no move to come closer. _

"_Hello." I smiled at him. I saw a shadow behind him. Two more people came down the stairs. Slower than I knew they were capable of. One was tall, thin, blonde, and full of feminine beauty. The other was tall, had curly hair, a many muscles on his body. Diary, I am going to confess that it sent shivers down my spine. The two of them came to stand beside their parents. _

"_Emmett, this is Isabella." Carlisle said._

"_My fiancé." Edward said. I looked up at him again. He was smiling. I smiled… I couldn't help myself. Emmett came forward._

"_Tres Belle…" He smiled, kissing my hand. I blushed. I heard the woman clear her throat. Emmett grinned up at me. "My wife, Rosalie." He reached out and took his wife's hand. I looked up at Rosalie. She just watched me. I focused my gaze on something else… anything else. Edward's hands. He lifted my chin with his fingers. I stared into his eyes. _

"_So when's the wedding?" Esme asked. _

"_Tomorrow night." Edward said, turning to look at his mother. _

"_I won't be able to plan a wedding in that time!" Alice said, clearly disappointed._

"_While she's scheduled to marry the other man in a fortnight, so I'd rather not mingle our days together. We can be gone before the day even arrives."_

"_Gone?" Rosalie said. "When you say gone… you don't mean that we're leaving?"_

"_That's what gone means, Rose." Edward sighed. _

"_Wait…. You don't plan on … changing her do you?" Rose's eyes grew in shock. Edward didn't say anything. I looked at Alice she looked at me with a knowing grin. I smiled back._

"_Ha!" Emmett smiled. "Well. Things are going to get interesting." Rosalie slapped him. _

"_Welcome to the family, dear." Esme said. "I'm sure you're going to get to know us very well." Alice sighed out of nowhere. We all turned to look at her._

"_I see." Her eyes were closed. "Yes. I think I will have enough time to plan a nice little wedding for you, Bella." She opened her eyes with a huge grin on her face. I smiled shyly. _

_Diary, in 24 hours I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen. And between you and me, I can not wait. _

THERES A WEDDING…. AND A DISASTER… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	10. Act V Scene I

HEY ALL! IT'S TIME FOR A WEDDING!! WOOT WOOT….. How will it turn out…? Hehehe

I have a pic of the dress, because I know y'all will be asking for it. So… go to the link in my profile to check it out. Hope you guys love it as much as I do. Alice sure can pick them. : P

Isabella lets her hands fall down her dress. Alice had picked it out for her, and she was stunned by its beauty. She could not have picked a better dress. It was low in the back, almost to her hips, and it hugged her waist snuggly. Isabella was glad that she needs not to wear a corset. Edward would be glad. The lace on the dress dragged on the floor, but it flared out completely around her. _Someone would have to dig around down there just to find my feet,_ Isabella laughed. The dress made her feel naked, her shoulders and neck were completely bare.

"Isabella…" A voice came from behind her. She turned around to look at her future sister. Alice smiled. "It's time to move." Isabella nodded, turning her head, she made her way down the aisle. Towards her love, Edward Cullen. It seemed like a lifetime of walking. At first she kept thinking that she was going to trip over her dress, but the instant her eyes met Edward's all thoughts went to him.

Edward took her fingers into his grasp the moment she came to stand in front of him. He smiled warmly. She squeezed his fingers.

"Dearly beloved… We are here to join two soul mates…" The friar said from in front of them. Alice and Carlisle had talked him into wedding the couple, and it didn't take much to get him to come.

.

…

……

"I know pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

Edward leaned down and kissed his new bride eagerly. He bent up and whispered in her ear: "Till death do us part… In our case shall be eternity." Isabella smiled.

"Congratulations." The priest said, before turning around and heading out of the darkened cathedral.

"Yes, congratulations." Esme said from behind them. Bella turned and embraced her new parents. They were just as happy to have her as Edward was. Alice beamed at her entire family. Edward wound his arms around his wife.

"So, is there going to be a party now or what?" Emmett asked, pulling at his collar. Isabella looked at Emmett and he winked at her.

Thunder pounded from outside. Isabella turned at the noise. Edward's grip on her waist tightened. From the notion, Isabella knew that it wasn't thunder they heard.



"I believe we have some company." Carlisle murmured. Isabella's heartbeat kicked up. Was it the police? The lot of them just stood there watching the doors, waiting for the inevitable to happen. The pounding grew louder.

"We need to get out of here." Rosalie said. She lifted up the hem of her dress and started walking to the back exit. Esme and Alice began to follow her. Isabella looked up into Edward's eyes.

"It's Jacob and his friends." He whispered. Isabella's mouth turned into a perfect circle. Edward smiled and lifted up his fingers to push her jaw back into place.

"What are we going to do?" Isabella asked, pressing her hands into loose fists.

"I was right," Emmett laughed. "There is going to be a party." His teeth gleamed in the candle light.

"No there isn't. We are going to get out of here." Edward said. He leaned down and wrapped an arm around Isabella's thighs, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. Her dress surrounded her like a blanket. She leaned into his chest.

"Get me out of here." She whispered against him.

"Happy to oblige, my love." He whispered against her cheek, before kissing her firmly on the mouth. Then they were moving. Isabella kept her eyes closed, but they didn't get very far. Edward abruptly stopped running and Isabella could hear a deep rumble coming from his chest. She turned her head to look at her surroundings. They had just exited the back doors, which were huge oak—it would take two men to open them. The sky was pitch dark, a new moon. Stars glittered above them, giving off enough light to show what was happening in the back street of London. There, standing on the other side were two people. Two people that Isabella recognized at once from meeting them the other day. Sam Uley and Seth.

"Let us pass." Carlisle said, his voice showing the authority and demand that only a doctor of so many years could achieve.

"I don't think so." Seth said. Emmett growled and took a step forward and Seth took a step back. His face contorted in aghast that he had been afraid. Isabella looked at Sam. He had a knowing look on his face; his eyes staring at Isabella as if she were the diamond of the sea. Fortunately Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had left before anyone had thought about coming to the back. Isabella knew they were somewhere though; they wouldn't have left without them.

Edward's arms were stiff as they held Isabella close. Isabella finally spoke.

"Please." She begged. She saw a glimmer of something in Sam's eyes. He nodded.

"I know I cannot stop you, but Jacob can. He most likely already made it through the front door. So, I would leave now." Sam took a step back, nodded again, and turned around, heading into the darkness. After barely a moment's hesitation, Seth followed. Emmett's smile was full of achievement.



"I would have expected more." He said. "Let's go." Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Isabella blended into the darkness.

The front doors of the church broke open an instant later. Jacob, Quil, and Embry walked into the darkened cathedral. Candles were still alight, showing proof of what had happened before they arrived. Jacob Black walked to the front of the church. A priest came out from behind the tabernacle. He appraised the three visitors with bewildered eyes. He looked at the front doors and then back again. Jacob walked forward and took the priest by the shoulders.

"Please tell me I wasn't too late." He whispered. The priest just shook his head sympathetically. Jacob's face turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry, the celebration is over." The priest whispered. He suppressed a shudder when Jacob's face distorted angrily.

"What kind of celebration do you think it was?!" He spat in his face, shaking him.

"Please sir, let me go." Jacob let him go. He turned around and threw himself at one of the pews. It tumbled over and splintered into pieces.

"She's not supposed to do this!" He bellowed. "We are supposed to be happy together. Instead she runs of with one of them. A Cullen." Jacob broke another pew. Sam and Seth walked into the church watching. "Where did they go?" Jacob asked.

"They left. I don't know where." Sam said, crossing his arms. "I need to get back to Emily." He started to turn around. "And Jake, just think about your actions and the outcome of them before you decide to go after them." Sam left the church. Seth frowned at Jacob and followed suit. Jacob couldn't hold back his anger. Why would Isabella do this to him? He thought that she had actually come to love him, or would in due time. But no, Edward Cullen had to ruin everything. If it weren't for Isabella's maid, he would have never found out what was going on. She had found him, and told him what was happening after going into her room and finding it empty. The maid had voiced her suspicion of where they were, and now here he was. But Isabella or Edward Cullen was not here. He was no doubt planning on killing her soon, if he hadn't already.

"I know." Jacob whispered. "They think I don't but I do. I have a secret identity as well, and mine isn't as destructible as theirs."

Jacob turned to Quil and Embry, they stood at the doors to the church. Jacob huffed, trying to hold back the shift. He walked towards his friends and said,

"Death is nothing like what I've been through! There is no way that this is going to become a happily ever after! Life doesn't work that way... And now she's dead and I have nothing!"

Quil scratched his head, "What now?" Embry nodded in agreement.

"Now? Now we fight. Not one of them is going to come out alive."



So, I've got a couple more chapters, but I can edit it out and make it into one. If you guys are getting bored of this story, I can do that. Or I can keep the honeymoon scene ;) and concluded it in two or three chapters… depending….

So what do you guys say. I am seriously going by reviews here because I have absolutely no idea!


	11. Act V Scene II

AN: Hello my readers. It took me a few days to write this chapter…. To post it. I've had a lot of spare time too, but I just couldn't stop and write. Especially this story, because it is my most popular and I know that I have to make it worth while. I hold back because I have to let the story play for me in my mind (if that makes any sense). But I know that I have an obligation! : P So... Here it is… I'm sorry if it's not really long. While you wait for the next chapter you can read my new story that I just started called: "The List".

Without further ado….

ACT V Scene II

The wind, almost as if it knew what was going on, was totally still. Only vaguely letting its presence known to the seven vampires, and the new human bride as they walk at a normal pace down the streets of London. It is completely dark—aside from the lamps that have been lit in the more populated areas. But they don't walk there. Because it has come to a certain vampire girl's attention that they are being hunted. An angry father wants to know why his daughter has snuck out of her room. And, why is Jacob Black insisting to him that his Isabella has gotten married to none other than Edward Cullen.

"Cullen." Alice _sees_ Charlie Swan say. He's infuriated, ashamed… Alice tilts her head… maybe even a bit heartbroken. Edward knows what Alice is thinking, because he knows everything. But, he doesn't say anything to his sister. None of them speak at all actually, so it creates a feeling of…

"Dread." Jasper whispers to himself. He turns and looks at his family. Their faces are unreadable, but he knows how they feel. His Alice is elated that they got away from Jacob Black and she is happy to have Bella officially in the family. Rosalie is angry… but she is also a bit frightened. Jasper feels sympathy towards her. She just wants Bella to understand. Edward must know this. Edward. He feels both happy and angry. Anger boiled up most likely from the confrontation with Jacob.

Simple… everything once was simple. They could walk on the streets of London—after dark of course—and somehow blend in with the humans. They were… well… accepted by most as part of society. Now everything would change. Charlie Swan would most likely strip their names, their garments, and their existence— from upper-class London.

"You didn't like it anyways." Edward whispers to Jasper's thoughts. Jasper turns and looks at his brother. Nodding, Jasper answers

"I know. I'm glad the charade can be over now." Life is always a charade. Jasper had the occurring feeling that they wouldn't be back in London for a very long time. A couple generations at least. Where would they go? America? Edward laughs. Jasper smiles.

"No one knows us there." Not anymore. Edward doesn't answer this time. Jasper looks at his new sister; Isabella. She is walking beside Edward, her hair in a tumble around her shoulders. She has… a feeling of ease upon her. As if this is where she wants to be. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else except here 

with Edward. _Like how I feel with Alice. _The bottom of Isabella's elegant ivory dress is covered in dirt and mud from the ground. Hopefully none of it is excrements from previous pedestrians. She barely notices. She just keeps walking, her hand tightly grasping Edwards.

"Maybe if we separate, let them find us…" Esme whispers.

"We can make sure that they stop looking for you. Or throw them off your track." Carlisle finishes. Edward stopped walking, as did everyone else.

"I'll take Bella. A few days should be enough. They'll think I kidnapped her. We both died." Edward started. Isabella took in a sharp breath. Edward looked down at her and pulled her closer. After a moment Isabella nodded and Edward let out at slow breath. "We'll come back in a few days when everything has settled down a bit. We'll figure out what to do next from there…"

"A few days. Edward you don't have to wait. You can take her. Bring her back after she's changed." Emmett said.

"No. Emmett. I'm not changing her. At—"

"You're not!?" Isabella finally said. Her voice had impatience and anger in it. "You said if I--"

"I know." Edward hushed her, tightening his grip around her. "I know. But I can't. Not yet." He took in a few unneeded breaths. "A couple years maybe…" He whispered. Isabella shot a glare at him.

"No. Now."

"I don't think it's the right time."

"When is?"

"Like I said, a couple of year's maybe."

"That's too long. I'd rather not look like your mother when I die."

"Hardly, Bella." Edward groaned. Isabella huffed. She looked away from Edward.

"I think it's the only idea we have – come back in a couple days." Carlisle said. "We'll be waiting." He grasped his son. And then he hugged Isabella. Esme followed. Everyone started hugging each other.

"I'm coming with you." Alice said to Isabella, not her brother. She knew what her brother would say. Isabella nodded.

"Okay."

Edward was about to oppose, but he bit his tongue. " It's going to be a long night."



AN.

Soo…. There wasn't a lot of action. But the next scene is the HONEYMOON. Yup. Well not detailed. But its got lemons so don't worry. And I can promise that things are not going to go well when they come back. What do you think is going to happen hmm?


	12. Act V Scene III part One

**Act V Scene III**

Edward rode through the darkness of the night. His eyes looked straight ahead. Isabella was curled in his lap, up against his chest. There was exactly enough room for the two of them on his horse. Alice rode on another horse right behind them, Jasper holding onto her around the waist. He wouldn't let her go anywhere without him, and she didn't object at all. The beat of the horses' hooves kept a quick rhythm on the hard ground. Isabella shivered and curled herself deeper into her husband's body. She still wore her wedding dress, Edward his tuxedo.

Edward knew that he had to get her to warmth or else she would freeze to death. They had left London behind about three hours ago, and Edward could feel the sunrise hinting to the east of them. He had to get indoors too, before the sun could fully rise. People would definitely figure something out if he showed up glittering at their doorstep. Alice also figured this out.

_Let's not go to a boarding house, someone might look for us there… _Alice's thoughts echoed in his mind. Edward nodded and turned off the trail and off near the side of the woods. When they came to a gap, Edward hopped down off the horse. Isabella, who was half asleep, opened her eyes. Rubbing at her cheeks, she grabbed a hold of the saddle and let Edward guide the horse through the trees. After only a few moments, Edward stopped and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around Isabella before turning to his sister and brother. Jasper was leading the second horse, while Alice rode. Edward watched Alice skeptically. She took in a breath and spoke.

"There is a village about five leagues south of her." Alice said, her eyes focused on the trees and the faint light seeping through the branches. "Someone will take us in, and I am quite sure that we will be safe until evening in the least." Edward nodded.

"Good. Let's go." He turned around and approached his horse and his wife. He took her hand in his, she smiled slightly. Edward kissed her fingers gently and then, with her hand still in his, began to lead the horse again through the trees.

Isabella almost fell asleep in the saddle, and by the time the horse stopped, she couldn't even open her eyes. Edward did not let go of her, only now his hand was on her knee. Jasper's voice broke the silence of the night.

"Alice was right. They are willing to let us stay the night. Two of us in the spare room. We will have to split up." Jasper had taken control of the situation. "They're looking for you and Isabella. So—"

"Bella and I shall stay here, while you and Alice find room at the Inn." Edward finished. His hand slid up Isabella's leg to her waist and he pulled her down into his arms. She laid her head on his chest. Edward's hand rubbed her back through the material of his coat.

"We will be okay. I know." Alice said. She looked at Edward with knowing eyes and then she and Jasper led both the horses away from them. A kind woman led the way into her home. She had a sympathetic smile on her face. If she was suspicious of their clothing, she led nothing on. Her husband, a short man with a receding hair line, watched from the entrance of one of the rooms.



"Welcome to my home." He said, shaking Edwards hand firmly.

"Thank you." Edward said. A child cried from the room, and the man turned around. The wife led them down a flight of stairs and into the basement. She showed them a bed. It was of fair size and held many warm blankets. "This is more than enough." Edward said. Isabella buried her face into Edward's shoulder.

"There is a wash tub, if you'd like to bathe." The woman said, moving to a pair of candles and lighting them. A fireplace sat in the corner; small but big enough to heat the pail of water above it. "I'll have food waiting for you whenever you need it." She finished.

"Thank you. We are so grateful." Edward said. The woman made her way up towards the stairs. She hesitated for a moment and then turned around.

"I do not know what kind of trouble you are in, but I'd like you to know that you are safe here. I… I too had to leave in order to be with the one I love. I am happy now. I'm sure you will be too." She left then, closing the door behind her.

Edward lifted his hand to Isabella's hair and kissed the top of her head. She moaned, exhausted from the trip. Edward led her to the bed and sat her down. He knelt in front of her, untying the strings on her bodice. He slid his fingers between the laces and lifted the top of the dress. She led him slide her out of it. Holding her with one arm, he lifted her while at the same time pulling the blankets back. He bent her legs and placed her gently between the warm sheets. She still wore her slip and undergarments and Edward took off her boots and placed them on the dirt floor. He followed suit with his own boots and he took his shirt and belt off, laying them on the bed at their feet. He slid under the blankets and automatically Isabella crawled into his arms.

"Good morning my Isabella." Edward whispered in her ear. "I love you so much. Sleep now. " He let his words die before he began to hum. Isabella was already asleep.

Hours passed and Isabella got as much sleep as she could. She awoke to a musty haze. There was light shining through the floorboards and she could hear children playing somewhere outside. It was still broad day light outside. Isabella's stomach growled. She twisted around and looked down into her husband's eyes. He was lying on his back, one arm behind his head. Isabella smiled, she studied his eyes. Lifting her hand to his temple she sighed.

"What does it mean when your eyes are black?" She whispered. He tilted his head into her hand and breathed in deeply. He glanced back into her eyes, lifting his hand to her neck he slide her hair behind her ear. Her stomach growled again.

"It seems love, that we are both hungry right now." He whispered; his voice like velvet. She watched him curiously.

"When your eyes are golden, then you are satisfied, then?"



"Satisfied? I suppose that word works." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, they softened under his touch.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Soon. First you will eat." Edward leaned over and started to climb out of the bed. He looked down at her before heading to the stairs. A loaf of bread and some cheese and wine sat on a table near the staircase. Isabella smiled, and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her up against his chest and kissed the top of her head. Isabella took the piece of cheese from his hand and began to eat.

Once she had broken her fast, Isabella walked to the fireplace and tried to pick up the pail. Edward's hands were there, taking them away from her. She smiled and watched him as he carried it to the wash tub. Isabella could smell the sweat and dirt all over her and wanted to wash herself as clean as possible. She went to the wash basin and fingered the small bottles on the table beside it. She found a bottle of rose water and poured it into the tub. She smiled as the scent carried its way to her nose. Edward watched her. By the time Isabella had added as many scents as she could to the water, Edward had already heated the tub until it was almost hot. He turned to her with a sly smile.

"May I join you?" He asked. Isabella blushed, but nodded. Edward stepped towards her and lifted the slip off of her. He pulled her close and kissed her. His lips hungry against hers. She opened her mouth to him and he took the advantage. He let go of her only long enough to get rid of his own clothes. Edward lifted her off the ground and carried her into the tub. She curled up in his lap.

"Let's stay like this forever." She murmured into his neck.

"That's fine with me, but the water's going to get cold at one point." He lowered his hands under the water, his mouth trailing along her collar bone and lower. "But we can always reheat it."

**AN…. So? How do you like it? Hmm? More to come!**


	13. Act V Scene III part Two

Author's notes:

9218 hits, 55 favorites, 111 alerts.

Okay. Now look at the reviews. 142. I understand that sometimes you guys are in a rush and you just feel like reading it and then going about your business. But, wouldn't it be awesome if we almost doubled the amount of reviews I have in 12 chapters, in only one. That would be some kind of record, which would make me clearly astonished, and excited. So here is a promise to you! If I get 20 reviews for this next chapter by tomorrow night, I will post another chapter tomorrow. If I get over 50 reviews, I will post a chapter that has at least 2500 words. Yup. And it won't be the last one either. So…. Take an extra thirty seconds and do something good for yourselves.

Anyways, on with the chapter (you're under no obligation)

Act V scene III part two

Edward wrapped Isabella in the sheet from the bed and pulled her towards him. He leaned his face into her hair and breathed in the scent of her. Being here, alone, together, was perfect. They were made for each other, and nothing else would ever keep them apart. It was the feeling of belonging that seeped through his pores and crawled over him like insects. He could never and would never be with anyone except his Bella. This is how it is supposed to be. Love.

Bella slipped back into her undergarments and then turned, looking her husband in the eye.

"Must I put the dress back on?" She asked with a smile. Edward scooped her up in his arms and threw her on the bed, landing on top of her. He locked his arms around her waist.

"Well, I don't want you putting anything on quite yet, and when the time arises when we must leave, I am sure we can find something ladylike for you to wear." He grinned, his lips going up croaked. Isabella laughed and bent her head up to kiss him fully on the lips.

A while later, the wife of the household knocked silently at the door.

"Here is a dress from my younger days. I believe your wife is close to my height. These will fit I am sure." She smiled and passed the garments to Edward. Edward smiled at her.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Call me Emily."

"Thank you. There is nothing I can give you in return, but we are completely imbedded to you. I owe you my life for keeping my wife safe."

"It is my pleasure." She whispered before turning around.

Emily had packed a lunch for the couple, as well as Alice and Jasper who stood waiting out in the street. Isabella put on the dress, which was almost a perfect fit. It was tight around the bodice and showed a 

past of wealth. Clearly, Emily was hiding something. No corset, but beautiful gold linen and lace with a beaded cross on the back, showing more skin than Bella was used to. She felt like a whole new woman.

It was well on its way to twilight when Edward and Isabella emerged from the house. They met Jasper and Alice who waited patiently in the night. Isabella hugged her sister, as well as Jasper. No words were spoken, but they knew exactly what to do. Edward lifted his wife into the saddle, and with a grace that only a vampire could pull off, he was behind her within an instant. They set off at an easy pace, the destination or how long their trip would be was unknown.

They traveled on the dark road for until the moon was at the centre of the sky. Now Isabella was not tired, she had enough sleep. She sat straight, her back perfectly pressed back against the hard muscles of Edward's chest. His left hand was placed gently on her stomach, while his other hand held the reins loosely in his grip. Isabella leaned her head back and just watched the scenery as it passed. At random moments, Edward whispered words of love into her ear. This was paradise.

A man walked into their path. Isabella couldn't make out his face, but she saw him as he lifted his palm forward motioning them to stop. Edward's fingers gripped Isabella more tightly, but he stopped the horse. Alice and Jasper came up beside him.

"Did you see thing coming?" Edward whispered.

"Not when it was going to happen, no." Alice whispered back. Edward huffed and then his face went blank as he listened.

"He's an officer from London. He's supposed to do a check of the entire path from here to Kingsbury." Edward's voice was full of irritation.

"Nothing worth worrying about." Jasper said. His voice completely even. He grazed his lips along Alice's neck before sliding off the horse and making his way towards the officer. Isabella looked up at Edward, who smiled down assuring her with his eyes before he spoke.

"Jasper knows what he's doing. He is a soldier." He whispered in his ear. Isabella nodded. She tried to listen in on the conversation but all she could hear were faint words as they travelled with the wind that was beginning to pick up around them.

"Sister … sick… traveling to see our mother… soldier…" and other faint words.

"Do they believe him?" Isabella asked.

"He doesn't know what to think, but he's going to let us go anyways." Edward whispered. Jasper came back a few minutes later. He looked up at Edward, who gave an almost uncatchable nod. Jasper smirked and then climbed up behind his wife. He nudged his horse forward, taking the lead. Edward and Isabella followed behind. As they passed the man, Edward pressed his hand against Isabella's cheek, hiding her face—that resembled her father's. Isabella tucked her face into her husband's collar. The officer looked up at them, his eyes narrowing slightly.



"Is this the sick one?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Edward said stiffly.

"She doesn't look too sick to me." He glanced curtly at Edward before roaming his eyes over Isabella's face.

"I am a doctor, sir. She has the fever." Edward said sadly. The officer immediately stepped back. He looked disgusted. Edward smiled to himself and then motioned the horse to proceed. Only an instant passed before someone came out of the trees.

"These people aren't who they say they are! STOP NOW!" The scream echoed through the darkness.


	14. Act V Scene III Part Three

Act V Scene III Part III

Isabella's entire body tensed. She knew that they would never get away. Closing her eyes for only a split second, she looked at Alice beside her. She had an almost calm façade over her. Isabella could sense the fear coming off of her. She didn't need Jasper's power to do so. Isabella was just as frightened.

She was frightened because it was Jacob who made his way out of the trees. He wore nothing but his britches, and Isabella couldn't help but blush at the sight. She was only human. He was nowhere as beautiful as Edward, but no one was.

His long hair had been recently cut short. A barber hadn't done it; it looked as if he just whacked a knife through it. His face was full of rage, his mouth pulled back so that his lips were hidden. Isabella couldn't blame him, but he failed to realize that she was happiest without him. She was married now; he knew it, so why didn't he just leave her alone. Isabella couldn't help but become angry at Jacob as well.

Two men followed Jacob out of the trees. One had an apple in his hands and was more interested in the gravel on the road than looking at her or the Cullens. The other was Sam. He was behind the other two, and when Bella looked at him, he just shoke his head sadly.

"He tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen." Edward whispered in his ear, and she nodded. Edward didn't move his head from beside hers, and he tightened his arm around her. Slowly he kissed her neck, looking at Jacob and reading the reaction he received. He smiled. Isabella didn't know what to do, and it would take everything in her power to stop her Edward from touching her. She didn't want him to. So she let him. Jacob's reaction was furious. His face was red, and he was taking sharp breathes through his nose.

Jacob's body began to shake, or quiver.

"Edward." Alice whispered.

"I know." Edward's voice was barely audible. Then he raised it a few decibels. "Jacob Black, why must you break our travels with your anger?"

Taking a deep breath, Jacob answered.

"Your sophistication does not charm me." He spat. "You know what you did, and you're going to be punished by law."

Edward surprised Isabella when he laughed.

"Are you going to carry me there then?" He rubbed his chin on Isabella's shoulder. "All four of us."

"You should come with us." Quil said, looking up finally. He dropped the apple to the ground and took a step forward so that he was directly beside Jacob. "It is by law that whichever man commits a crime, 

especially breach of promise, that he comes with." Edward looked over Quil with a wise eye, clearly he never expected him to talk.

"I have not committed any crime. I am in love with a woman, and she married me willingly. She was not opting to marry Jacob Black for it was all arranged by her father. Now, maybe a promise has been broken, but none that she has made. Isabella would you like to go with Jacob now?" Isabella looked at her husband with curiosity.

"Of course not." She said flatly.

"See Jacob Black, there is your answer. You make take your men and leave this place. Let us pass. It would also be wise if you were to converse with her father, tell him anything you can in able to stop him from searching for Isabella."

"I think not! I will not back down until your head is hanging from a post in parliament."

"We are not going with you." Jasper said. His hands were tightening on the reigns. Jacob nodded to the soldier behind them. Isabella turned so she could see, but Edward turned her head back and against his chest. Edward let out a slow unneeded breath.

"This is unsuitable behavior in front of a lady." Edward spoke to Jacob. "Please tell him to lower his gun."

"It is not pointed at Isabella." Jacob tilted his head. He smiled and started to walk towards the horse, which grew a fright. Holding out his hand to Isabella, he smiled. "I forgive you. Come with me." His voice held so much authority.

"No." Isabella said angrily, curling up closer to her husband. Jacob didn't back down. He took another small step forward. The horse almost jumped. Isabella's heart beat picked up.

"Oh no." Alice said. "Jasper can you hear them?"

"Yes, my love. Shh." Jasper whispered. "Edward?"

"I can hear their thoughts. There are almost 30 of them."

"30 what?" Isabella asked, her voice muffled by Edward's shirt.

"Shh.. Soldiers." Edward rubbed her arm. He stopped abruptly and glared at Jacob.

"I know." Jacob growled. "You see we know what you are. And we have a weapon. It's not our wolves, no. "About 10 soldiers walked out of the trees in front of them, lining up on the road.

"Run. Go." Edward said to his sister.

"I won't leave you." Alice almost screamed.



"We will all get killed then, and you will not be able to see what happens next! Jasper if you want her to live, take her now!" He screamed. Edward turned to Jacob, as the other horse ran back the way they had come, soldiers chasing them in their wake. They wouldn't be for very long.

"Now!" Jacob yelled. Guns shot, but it wasn't bullets that hit Edward. More like darts yet made of steel. Isabella screamed as they pierced him.

"What are you doing!?" Her voice broke as Edward's grip lightened on her.

"I love you." He whispered, and then he slid of the horse and into the awaiting arms of the soldiers. Isabella screamed again.

Jacob grabbed her, pulling her towards him. He smiled, but Isabella felt it sink through her veins. The needle. She turned her head and looked at Edward. He was gone. By only turning her head slightly, she saw Sam, his eyes full of an unrecognizable emotion. Then everything went black.


	15. Act V Scene IV

**Author's notes: You guys were so close to twenty reviews in the last chapter. I think I got 14 or 15, which is awesome. Remember, my offer still stands. ******** I'll even add some fluff in there if you really want to. It's the least thing I can do after you guys have been so great to me lately. Awe, 170 reviews. Not as much as some people's stories, but my story isn't as good as some people's stories. I've read some awesome ones, let me tell you that. So here is the next chapter. It's over 1000 words, which is a stretch for me. I don't know why, but I can never actually write it for more than 1500 words. I just have to end it with a cliffy, and anymore than that just leaves a 'blah' and you might not want to come back for more, which would be hell! I know right?! Enjoy!**

**Act 5 scene 4 (the last of three but they could be long… hint hint)**

Isabella groaned, lifting her fingers to her temple. Her head hurt, and she had no idea where she was. The room was completely dark, but for the candle that burned on the floor next to her. She was in a bed that was for sure. It was not comfortable. Nothing would be comfortable unless Edward were here with her. She knew he wasn't, because she felt the gaping hole in her chest that meant he was gone. She wiped away the tears that formed at the edges of her eyes.

"Where am I?" Isabella whispered.

"In my home." A voice from her right said back. She turned and another candle lit up. It was Emily. Sam's Emily.

"Emily. Why am I here?"

"I do not know. Jacob brought you in a few hours ago." Emily smiled slightly.

"Where is he now?"

"He left. Sam and the others went with him."

"Oh." Isabella answered. She sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Does my father know I am here?"

"I do not know. Would you like some water?"

"Please." Emily nodded and stood up, leaving the room. Isabella let out a slow, deliberate breath and climbed out of the bed. She was in the same dress as she was before, and she was glad.

.

.

.



Jacob pressed his fingers under his chin, lifting Edward's head up. He laughed and patted his head before standing up again.

"He's dead alright. As dead as a vampire can be, I suppose." Jacob stated. Quil laughed and said,

"How are we going to.. bury him?"

"I say we chop off his head, and then burn him to cinders." Seth said, leaning against the far wall. Sam was beside him, but he said nothing. He had no idea what to think, let alone what to say.

"No. That would be too much work. First we will have him christened. Make him feel the pain in the after life. For he is in Hell now, for sure."

"And what of Isabella when she wakes up?" Sam asked. Jacob looked at him for a moment as if trying to read his mind. He curled his lips for a second and let out a short breath. A smile formed on his lips.

"I will take care of my Isabella. It will not take her much time to turn to reason. She knows I am the better match. She loves me."

.

.

.

" I hate you, Jacob Black!" Isabella screamed, whipping a pillow at his head. The second he had walked through that door. She had wanted to kill him.

"Now, Isabella. Let us just talk."

"No!" Isabella threw another pillow. "Where is Edward!?"

"Gone. Dead. Away." Jacob yelled back at her. "And it's about time too."

"Aggh!" Isabella's scream pierced the air. She fell to the floor on her knees. "No. No. NO." She chanted over and over. She rocked herself back and forth, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Jacob frowned.

"Isabella. It's a good thing, it truly is." He whispered, kneeling in front of her.

"I liked you, Jacob. I really liked you. You were such a kind and sweet person. How could you do this? How could you commit murder?" She looked up at him, her eyes bright red with the tears she was holding back.

"I did not commit murder." Jacob said. "You can not murder a vampire. He's not even human."

"He had a life! He had me!" She screamed at him, before lunging forward and scraping her nails down his face. "I hate you. I hate you, Jacob Black!" She screamed between his cries of pain. "I love him!" She 

brought her fingers back to look at them. Her fingertips were covered in blood. She felt a sense of satisfaction. Her breaths were long and deep. "Take me to him!"

"What did you do to me!?" He screamed in anger. "My face!" He stood up and stumbled back, his entire body shaking. He lifted his face to the sky. "No. Not now." His voice was muffled coming from behind his hands.

"Oh, God." Isabella whispered. "Jacob!"

.

.

.

Alice paced across the gravel. Jasper stood there, just watching. He had no idea what to do. They had to save Edward and Isabella, somehow. They knew that Bella wasn't dead. She was as alright as she was capable of being at the present moment.

"I haven't seen anything for Edward yet. But he can't be dead. He can't. I would be able to see it, don't you think?"

Alice and Jasper had headed around in a circle, and retraced their steps back the way they had come. They were now just outside of London. They had to come up with a plan.

"All we can do is hope." Jasper whispered, coming forward and resting his hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and turned, leaning into him. He rubbed her shoulders gently.

"I just want them back. Both of them." Alice took in a deep breath. "Let's go talk to Carlisle. He has an idea of what we are going to do."


	16. Conclusion part 1

AN: Right now I am picturing the lot of you checking your emails, seeing that yes I have posted a new chapter for this story. Now you all lean forward in your chairs with that look on your face—the one that says "I forgot this story even existed". Then you click on it, the story pops up, you go back and read the last chapter because you can't remember what's going on, only that it's getting good. You realize that I said that there were only two chapters left now, this being one of them.  
Some may be thinking, WHAT COULD BE THE REASON BEHIND HER SLACK! I say now that maybe one or two will think of the obvious reason. I was reading, duh. The Host came out; I bought it obviously the day it came out. I finished it in about two days between breaks at my ever increasing hourly shift at work, and at school. So… I wanted so bad to update and yet couldn't tear myself away. (If you've read it, send me a PM or leave a comment about what you thought about it in your reviews). It's the last few months of my senior year, which means lots of homework and big assignments (I have to make my own magazine in Journalism class). Also, I had prom this recent Friday, so I was gone until last night. It's Sunday now, my legs still hurt like heck from dancing, and I think I'm going to post one of those Looong chapters. I'm going to beat a record for this story right here and right now. Maybe you guys can beat a record as to how many reviews I can get. Wouldn't that be something?

ACT V SCENE V PART I

Jacob's body shock violently. His shoulders hunched and his neck tensed. He back up, away from Isabella, and pushed his back up against the wall. Isabella did not retreat from his angry form, she couldn't. She was either in shock or for some reason felt like she could help him. She stood up slowly, her tears drying up, her face shiny and red. She curled her fingers tightly, and then took a step forward, her legs shaking nervously.

"Jacob?" She whispered.

"Stay Back!" He yelled, his eyes closed. He breathed in and out, trying to relax. His shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Jacob, I need you to take me to his body." Her voice was calm and defensive. She took another deliberate step. Jacob's eyes flashed open and his back tensed. His anger flared and he walked forward, lifting her by the shoulders so that they were eye to eye. Bella made a noise of fear mixed with pain.

"How could you ask me that? He's dead. He's dead. He's DEAD!" He shoved her, throwing her to the floor. He groaned and then came forward again. Bella gasped and started to back up with her hands, but he caught her again, this time he came down to her. "You don't love him! He has no heart. No soul. He was dead to begin with. He raped your mind and caused you to have feelings for him that didn't exist! They are reptiles! Cold blooded snakes!" Tears poured down her cheeks like rain and she released a cry of despair.

"Let go of me." She cried. Isabella tried to wiggle out his grasp, but it only made him tighten his fingers. The pain made her flinch and moan.



"No. I don't think I will. Ever." His face was so close to hers, that she could feel his hot breath. "You belong with me, Isabella Swan. We _will _be together." Isabella's face grew with confidence as she spoke. 

"My name is Isabella _Cullen_." She said, raising her hand and slapping him across the face. Jacobs face shrunk for the slightest of moments, and then he growled before he slammed his mouth against hers. She tried to move herself away from him, but his hand kept her face against his. She groaned, and for some reason he was aroused by this.

Isabella' eyes came together and she bit his tongue. Jacob pulled away with a moan of pain and his eyes met hers. He growled again and threw her hard. His strength was magnificent and she flew into the far stone wall shoulder first. Isabella fell to the ground as Jacob lost control of himself. He was coming at her as he shifted.

"If we tell her father, then he will know what to do next." Carlisle stood facing his "children". They were all there minus two.

"What if he suspects something?" Jasper asked calmly from where he stood next to Alice, who was leaning forward her seat, already contemplating what was going to happen with their plan.

"Then we kill him and make up another plan. It would be like killing two birds with one stone." Emmett said. He had a wicked lovely grin on his face. Rosalie smiled. She turned and looked at Alice.

"What do you see happening?"

"He will lead us to Jacob. I see it." She said after opening her eyes and laying her golden eyes on her family.

"Carlisle and I will go to Mr. Swan. He will listen to us." Esme said. Carlisle nodded confidently. Alice's nod was more energetic.

"We'll wait outside, ready to follow him where ever he goes." Alice chirped. "Ready?" She asked, looking at everyone's powerful eyes. They all nodded in unison.

"Now it's time for the real party to begin." Emmett growled.

Carlisle held his wife's hand as the two of them made their way up the walk and towards Isabella's father's home. Esme took in a confiding breath and nodded when Carlisle looked down at her. He kissed her ear softly and then raised his hand to the door, knocking patiently yet hard. A couple of silent moments passed before the door opened. An older woman stood there in her maid uniform. Her graying hair tied up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She looks the two of them over for a moment and then nodded.



"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. " Esme nodded with a smile. " I was wondering if Charlie Swan was present?"

The maid gave them another look, and Carlisle shifted his head and smiled warmly at her. She did a double take, but let them in none the less. When they entered the front hall, Charlie stood in the doorway to the kitchens, a drink in his hand. When he saw who had come knocking, he walked forward and stood to face them.

"Where is my daughter?" His voice was angry. Carlisle smirked, before he lowered his head and looked Mr. Swan straight in the eyes. His gaze bore down inside his body.

"I have something to say to you first." Carlisle said stubbornly.

"Why don't you sit down?" Esme said, smiling carefully at Isabella's father. Her eyes were warm with butter and they melted Charlie. He opened his mouth for a second and then nodded at her. Esme's answering smile was quite persuasive.

Esme and Carlisle followed the older man into the sitting area, only sitting down themselves once he had taken his feet off the ground. Mr. Swan did not offer them any drinks. He either forgot his manners or was trying to look in control.

"You are a good man, Mr. Swan. You have a good reputation in this city because of that." Carlisle began. Charlie became skeptical. "I know how much you love your daughter, only wanting what is best for her."

"Where is she?" Charlie asked again, but not in anger. In concern. Carlisle acted as if he didn't hear him.

"Jacob Black would not have made her happy. I think you have realized this. Maybe you thought that this would change, or she would find her mate within Mr. Black. But it wouldn't work."

"Why are you speaking in past tense?" Charlie's voice was almost a whisper.

"Because there is no way she could marry Jacob Black now." Esme's voice was almost sympathetic.

"Any why?"

"Because she has married our Edward."

"What!?" Charlie stormed, standing up. Esme and Carlisle stood as well.

"She loves him, Mr. Swan."

"To hell!" Charlie answered. "Where is she!?"

"Please be calm, sir. In front of my lady." Carlisle said, placing his hand on Esme's lower back. Charlie looked at Carlisle and then glanced at Esme. He was angry, but he lowered his voice when he spoke again.

"Tell me please."



"I cannot." Carlisle whispered. Charlie let in a loud breath through his nose.

"Not that I do not want to, for I believe that you would treat her well, I know that for sure." Carlisle raised his other hand to face Mr. Swan.

"We do not know where she is. You see, your Jacob Black found the two of them and has taken them. We have reason to believe that our son is badly hurt or dead, and that your daughter is being held captive." Said Esme.

"Captive." Charlie said.

"Yes, we also have our reasons to know that she is not safe with Mr. Black. You see, he was quite angry with her when he took her." Esme was sympathetic, which made Charlie close to believing. Esme knew that she changed their plan for a reason. It would work, because it was the truth. Instead of Charlie leaving to Jacob in anger, he will be concerned only for his daughter's well being.

"We can and will take care of your daughter. She is our daughter as well now. But we want her safe, and we need your help." Carlisle said. He walked forward and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"How did you know that he was angry?"

"Our other children, Alice and Jasper, were with them. Thank the Lord that they got away, for they would have shot them as well."

Charlie grimaced at the thought of guns being involved.

"We know that you are aware or Jacob's location." Esme smiled with her lips but not with her eyes.

"I'll take you, Mr. Cullen." Charlie said, leaving the room to grab his cloak.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie did not let their presence known as Charlie left with their parents. They had heard everything that went on. They did follow from a distance, only enough to make out their forms.

They walked at a human pace until Mr. Swan led his followers into a carriage, leaving them behind. They ran with them, just out of eye sight. They came to the beach and down through the outskirts of the city. Alice tilted her head a bit as she closed her eyes. She stopped. Her siblings stopped with her.

"Someone is waiting for us." She said before running into the trees in the opposite direction of her parents. They came to a man. He stood as if he had only just gotten there. He nodded at them. But they did not come close to each other. They were about 5 yards apart.

"You're parents are going in the wrong direction. They will not find Jacob there. I know where he is, and I will take you to him. To Isabella."



AN: 1,880 words! And if I want to fit the rest into one chapter it may be big as well.

Review please.!


	17. Conclusion part 2

AN: Probably the last actual chapter (I'm thinking of an Epilogue). 9 reviews. Tsk Tsk not good enough. I'm just kidding. I just really want to make it to 200 before I'm done. That would be amazing! So…. Who watched American Idol on Wednesday? My hottie won! Woot woot! I knew he would. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter… especially the end. You'll see. So, when you're done you can go check out mo other story "The List". I am also starting another story soon, and I swear the idea is going to BLOW YOUR MIND. Well, maybe not. But I think so.

ACT V SCENE V part 2. CONCLUSION!

Alice looked him in the eye and then gave the slightest of nods.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked, coming to stand partially in front of Alice. Rosalie behind him.

"My name is Sam." Sam said quietly, letting his voice carry to their sensitive ears.

"Take me to them." Alice said, already starting to walk into the far trees. Jasper grabbed her hand and Sam led them farther into the darkness. In less then a moment, there were no remnants left in the forest to prove that they had ever been there. A lone squirrel came out from under a bush, turned his head towards to any noise that might locate predators, and then ran under the logs and disappeared.

Charlie Swan knocked on the door. The three of them were standing outside of an old long house near the beach. If you hadn't been looking for the building, you would never have found it. The sound of his knock echoed through the silent night. Charlie let in a slow deliberate breath of impatience.

"Should you check if it's locked?" Esme whispered. Charlie slowly lowered his hand to the door handle and turned it. Like Esme predicted, it opened easily. It was completely dark in the building, but for the fireplace against the far wall that greeted them with its dying embers. They were afraid to speak until they heard the bang below them.

Edward smelt the human from miles away. He would have heard their thoughts sooner, but his mind had gone awry from the silence. Just because the arrow didn't kill him, it did take a rather large chunk out of his shoulder, which hurt. A lot. He heard his mother's whisper, and knew that they were looking for him. He couldn't speak, couldn't yell, because his neck was chained back against the wall. Jacob had done so just for safety measures. If anyone came to retrieve Edward's body, they would have a hard time doing so. They only thing he could do was slam his fist against the wall, and that took much energy out of him.

It took only a second for the door across the room to get caught of it's hinges and go flying across the floor. Splinters in tact, of course. Edward shifted his head and looked at his father, who was leaning down in front of him.

"At least you're not cut up in piece, because that would have been fun to put you together." Carlisle whispered. Edward rolled his eyes. "Hold in there a while longer." Carlisle's hands moved fast over the 

chain, measuring its weight. The chain fell to pieces on the floor, and Edward lifted his hand to rub at his neck.

"Thanks."

"Thank Mr. Swan. He led us to you."

"I know." Edward stood up and slowly made his way to the door, where his mother waited.

"Oh, Edward." She breathed before wrapping her arms around his waist. Edward rubbed her shoulder and then they separated. "You had me scared. Never do that again."

"I won't" Edward said with a smile.

"Good."

Edward looked over her shoulder and towards Mr. Swan.

"Thank you." He said. Charlie's only reaction was a slight nod and a whisper.

"I want my daughter."

"I know where she is."

Alice was shaking back and forth, her arms wrapped around her. For once she had no idea what was going to happen or what she should do. She knew that Carlisle and Edward were on their way. They would do something, anything, to save her. Looking down, Alice pushed the hair out of Bella's lifeless face. She would cry if she could.

"They're here." Jasper whispered from beside her. Alice didn't look up, but she let Edward have her.

Edward let a face of pain and sadness cross is face. They did not need Jasper there to know what everyone was feeling. With a growl, Edward took Bella away from Alice. He held her up against his chest. Gasping for unneeded air, he trailed his fingers up and down her face.

"No. No . No. NO. No.No." He whispered over and over. Everyone watched sadly. Jacob was no where to be seen, but they could smell him everywhere.

"My baby!" A deep voice said from behind him. Charlie came through the door and dropped down beside his daughter. "What happened to her? Who did this?" Tears started to roll down his face. _Not my little girl. My beautiful little girl… _He grasped her hand. Edward wished that he could cry as well.

"Esme…" Carlisle's sad voice whispered. Esme came around Edward and Bella, and kneeled next to Mr. Swan. "Sir, let's go for a walk while my husband works." Charlie's shiny face looked up at Esme and then he gazed at Carlisle.

"You can save her?"



"I can try." Carlisle said.

"Come." Esme said, holding out her hand that Charlie took. They left the room and into the living area. A girl came in through the door, a bundle in her arms.

"What is going on here?" Emily asked.

"Bella's been hurt." Esme said before Emily's gasp. "Come for a walk with us." Charlie reached up, he was so hot. He pulled at his shirt and swept his hands through his hair. He could barely breathe. He had no idea what he would do if his daughter was dead. It looked as if there was no saving her. She was far too gone.

"You have to do it, or I." Carlisle whispered to Edward.

"Couldn't you—"

"It's too late, Edward. I wished it didn't have to end like this, but it's the only way. There is no way to save her."

"I will do it." Edward whispered. He took a deep breath, leaned forward and kissed his wife's pale lips. They were still warm. Not for long. "My love…" he whispered. "My beautiful love… I'm sorry." He trialed his nose along her chin before his teeth grazed her neck.

**AN: well, should I write an epilogue…. ? Hmmm? What did you think!? Tell me please! Go review my other story please!**


	18. Epilogue

Hi. Before I post the Epilogue, I just want to thank all of you for being such wonderful and amazing people. I would not be where I am with this story, if I didn't have the reviews I got. SO thank you thank you. A nice ice cream cone for each and every one of you. To all of you who motioned that I write a sequel, I wish I could. I just have no idea where I would take it, and I have a feeling that it wouldn't be as popular as this one. But. I have a couple of ideas for another story. And I will be posting another one probably today or tomorrow.

Once again, thank you all. Here is the final chapter. It's not long, but it ties many strings that were left hanging at the end of the last chapter.

EPILOGUE

It is only her and I now. The beautiful, amazing, Isabella. She shares my last name, she shares my soul, and she shares my life. We will never be apart as long as this world exists.  
She always seems to say that it was I who 'saved' her. If it means killing her by making her one like me, than I did the exact opposite.

"I would have died." She whispers to me. Her petite fingers press up against my longer ones. I didn't answer her, but draw her closer to my chest.

"I love you, my love." I whisper seductively in her ear. Her smile was timid, but sure.

"And love you, my husband."

"You are my life now."

Jacob sat on a large rock outside of the city. He stared solemnly at the pale night sky. The past few months had been an awakening for him. Alone. Yet for once he was not lonely. No. Just the opposite. He had felt complete. Full.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked him from where he stood nearby. Jacob looked up into his face and shook his head.

"Away. I want to find myself in someone else. I truly believed that it was Isabella." He took a breath. In a perfect world maybe. But I hurt her. I killed her, put her on the path to becoming one of THEM." Jacob hissed. "I don't know what—why—I would never have hurt her."

"You'll be fine."

"Not until the creature, who has taken over her body, is dead."

_And now I have nothing to fear because I have Edward, his family, and my own. We will never be apart. They have welcomed me as one of them, and there is nothing I can be more grateful for. _

_I do not hate Jacob Black. I never could. He could not control himself, and hopefully he will be happy where ever he ends up. Because I love him. _

_My father knows my secret. It was strange for him at first, but he loves me. He knows me. It will be fine. My mother will find her heart in someone else. And if I were to tell her the story of what happened upon my arrival in London, she would have a mental destruction. I will not stop myself from seeing her, though. I love her._

_To each, his heart may love the next as if there was never a break to begin with._

**END**


End file.
